


Outrunning Karma, that boy

by shootingcookielover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingcookielover/pseuds/shootingcookielover
Summary: That man had done terrible things to Ash. Unspeakable things. And yet Ash thought he loved that monster.True love prevailed, after all.





	Outrunning Karma, that boy

 

**_21 Signs that you love him_  
**

 

  * **You talk about the future with him.**



 

Terry<3: We’re gonna be the cutest pirates one Halloween!

He giggled and texted a thumbs-up emoji back.

Ash: Sounds awesome!

He ignored the small, fearful stutter in his heart as he thought of Team Aqua. _Pirates._ Pirates are adorable, he told himself, forgetting the terror they had cast into his heart ever since he was a child.

Everyone loves pirates.

Everything reminds you of him.

Ash felt strange as he watched the strangers pass him by. Their upset faces looked so much like his boyfriend’s, he thought. What must he think, that Ash would just sit here, out in the rain?, he wondered, pulling out his phone.

The answer was a sharp:

Terry<3: Get home. Now.

Ash giggled and texted back his affirmation. How sweet of him, to worry about Ash like this!

The grey puddles beneath him glinted just like the knife his boyfriend would sometimes pull out for no reason. So pretty, he thought.

 

  * **You find yourself always talking about him.**



Ash was delighted to spend some more time with his old friends, Misty and May. The girls had _just_ managed to get them to meet up, having surprisingly tight schedules now.

He sat down, excited grin gracing his features. „Hey guys!“ _It’s not nice to refer to girls as guys._ „Er, girls!“

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, almost afraid of their reaction. The girls simply laughed.

„How’ve you been Ash? It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?“

„Yeah! What’s new? Any plans to travel to a new region? Find some mysterious legendary and save the world?“

The girl’s grins were so wide, Ash couldn’t help but reciprocate. He itched to say _Yeah! I’ve been thinking about that!_

But he knew it would be a lie.

„Nah! I’m gonna stay in Kanto. With my boyfriend! He’s amazing.“ He sighed, lovestruck.

Misty made gagging noises. „Can’t you talk about something _other_ than your boyfriend? It’s like you don’t even do anything anymore! Always hanging around _him!“_

„Come on, Misty.“, May grinned. „Our little boy is in love! Let him have this!“

Ash grinned. Yeah. He was in love.

 

  * **You re-read his text messages and scroll through photos of him.**



Ash pulled out his phone, checking to see if he had any new messages. He did not. Yet he scrolled up to the start of the chat, to their first conversation. He ~~had been~~ was so sweet! The small hearts he put at the end of every message. ~~Ash wondered when he had stopped doing that.~~

He remembered each of those texts with fondness, as he put the phone back into his pocket. Instead, he pulled out the bandages. His left arm was a mess – but the cuts weren’t too deep. Nothing in comparison to his boyfriend’s pain! His poor, poor boyfriend whom he loved dearly.

Ash liked to look at the pictures taken at the beginning of their relationship. His boyfriend was so pretty. A shining star next to… _him. Ash._ He knew he was not worthy of his boyfriend. Never would be; but he could be selfish, just this once, couldn’t he?

His grin was awfully dorky and lovestruck, as he exited the bathroom. His boyfriend was perfect, wasn’t he?

Ash’s heart skipped a beat in happiness, as he heard the key turn and the apartmemt’s door open.

 

  * **It never feels like you’re wasting time with him.**



Ash felt guilty, clinging to his boyfriend’s side. There was a new bruise forming on his face; his arms. But it was fine. Ash knew it wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault. It was _his._ For upsetting the poor, poor man after the day he had had. The things he endured.

Ash felt guilty for wasting his boyfriend’s time.

„ _I love you. You know that, don’t you?“_

Ash smiled and nodded. _„Of course I do!“_

„ _Good.“_

 

  * **You’re constantly curious about him.**



Ash loved his boyfriend. His sweet, caring boyfriend, who had taken to him, an ugly, stupid, unworthy idiot of a trainer!

He really did love his boyfriend. Loved finding out new things about him, too.

He didn’t like his bed done this way, it must be done like that.

He hated when his bacon was overcooked, only liked the slightly burned ones. ~~Ash loved them crunchy and black.~~

His boyfriend didn’t like Ash’s friends, so he stopped hanging out with them. Misty was just a lowly water-trainer, not even in the league! Unworthy of his boyfriend’s boyfriend. Ash disagreed; he felt unworthy just being in his presence, but he kept his words to himself. His boyfriend wasn’t to be bothered by his dumb, _dumb_ opinions.

You‘re comfortable making little sacrifices for him.

Ash cried when his boyfriend told him to get rid of Pikachu. But his boyfriend was right, he had realized later. Ash was unworthy of owning his own Pokémon, much less one as powerful as Pikachu.

Ash couldn’t help but resent the little, electric rat for it’s behaviour after he had gotten together with his boyfriend. The traitor had dared to hurt his precious, precious boyfriend!

~~There was still a scar on his back from when his boyfriend had gotten angry.~~

But it wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault.

 

  * **You feel safe when you’re around him.**



Ash smiled at his boyfriend. The perfect day, with the most perfect human being there was.

Ash was grateful when his boyfriend didn’t pick up the knife that day. Playing around with such sharp utensils was dangerous!

He felt safe as he fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

  * **You notice things you know he’d love.**



 

Ash picked up an oran berry, ignoring the way his stomach churned at the thought of eating _that._ His boyfriend liked these; _everyone_ liked these, Ash was just being a stupid, dumb idiot again. Oran berries were delicious.

He placed a few in his basket as he caught sight of something his boyfriend would undeniably love. The way it glinted made it seem like a rainbow, the hilt and grip so pretty, just as ornately decorated as the sheath.

Patching up his cut-up arms and legs, Ash couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend _had_ liked the small dagger quite a lot!

 

  * **You lose track of time.**



 

Ash was surprised to find a small ray of light illuminating his bruised arms. Hadn’t he just eaten dinner with his boyfriend? A small smile crept on his face, as he thought _Time just flys when I’m around him!_

****

  * **You have more energy.**



 

Ash felt _ecstatic_ running to the store to grab his boyfriend some more food. He had forgotten before, because he was stupid. But now he bounded ~~anxiously~~ happily around to find some oran berries.

 

  * **The world seems brighter.**



 

Whenever his boyfriend would take Ash out on a walk, he felt happy. Seeing the world, bright and filled with joy, reminded him of his time as a trainer! When he would go on adventures!

Guilt set in, as he glanced at his boyfriend. His boyfriend hadn’t been a part of his journey; he shouldn’t look back on it as though it was _good._

Nothing was good without his boyfriend. Besides, he had never met anyone who had actually _cared_ about him back than! All those fakers, pretending to be his friends – he felt sick just thinking about them.

 

  * **You even love his faults.**



 

Ash loved his boyfriend. Unconditionally. Always. No matter what he did; for his boyfriend had no faults.

 

  * **You can talk to him about ANYTHING.**



 

Ash felt better, having talked about his troubling thoughts. His boyfriend had appreciated him telling of his bad thoughts, how they made him feel like his boyfriend was _wrong!_

How silly.

His back felt sore and his legs ached, as he snuggled up to his boyfriend, content.

 

  * **You can’t concentrate on anything.**



 

Ash didn’t do much these days. He managed the house, bought groceries and helped his boyfriend calm down after awful days.

Because he was no good at anything else. His thoughts were always focused on his boyfriend, his sweet, poor boyfriend whom he loved dearly. Ash knew he was too dumb to do anything. His boyfriend knew it. And with all of Ash’s energy spent focusing on his boyfriend, there was just none left for other things.

 

  * **You relive your Highlight-Reel**



 

Every evening before falling asleep, Ash remembered. Remembered how sweet his boyfriend was.

Their first date. Their first kiss.

How he had bought them both ice cream.

He fell asleep with a smile.

 

  * **You share his emotions.**



 

When his boyfriend was upset, Ash was upset.

When his boyfriend was happy, Ash was happy.

When his boyfriend was gone, Ash felt… _empty._

 

  * **You think about introducing him to your family.**



 

His boyfriend was right as always, Ash realized. His mother didn’t understand; didn’t see their _love._

 

  * **You want to let him into your world.**



 

Ash’s world, once filled with stupid dreams and dumb plans was now his boyfriend’s world. Filled with blood and happiness. Bruises and love.

Ash loved his boyfriend.

 

  * **You’re not worried about scaring him off.**



 

Ash knew he wasn’t worthy; had to prove himself over and over. But it was fine. He didn’t want to lose his boyfriend.

Ash loved his boyfriend, after all.

 

  * **He is your go-to person.**



 

Nobody understood. Nobody saw their _love._

„Ash Ketchum.“

Ash felt himself freezing up, before he turned around. A grin spread on his face.

„James! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?“

The Rocket member furrowed his brows as he looked the boy over. Once a shining beacon of _friendship_ and _love for Pokémon_ , an annoying, cheery pest, beating every one of his bosses plans, now he was… _different._

He was obviously trying to imitate his former self, but the boy was quieter. As though something – or _someone_ – had put a damper on his personality.

Maybe Oak had been right after all.

Something was wrong. Not even the researchers back at headquarters had managed to dig anything up on the boy’s current life.

He frowned as Ash went back to picking up oran berries. James knew the boy hated those; vaguely remembering a few of their past encounters.

He pulled out a Pokéball and sent his Inkay. „Please.“, he whispered to it. „Make sure he’s okay.“

The small Pokémon nodded, before heading off after Ash who was on his way to pay.

James pulled out his phone and texted Oak.

James: You’re right, something’s off. I sent my Inkay to keep watch over the boy.

He put the phone away and sighed. Time to actually tell Jessy and Meowth what was going on. He kind of regretted not doing it before, but he had had to make sure Oak wasn’t playing pranks on him.

No, something was definitely wrong with Ash.

  


Ash felt different as he pulled the key out of his pocket. His hand trembled, not from joy but from… _fear._ Fear? What was there to be afraid of? He was simply coming home to his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._ The word sent a sharp sting of terror through his soul. He almost dropped the key.

What was wrong with him?

He shook his head, tried to get back into the ecstatic mood he had been in before. He couldn't.

Something was wrong. _Very, very wrong._

Cold sweat rolled down his forehead.

The key clattered to the ground as Ash disappeared into the distance.

The small Inkay floated back to his partner. The boy it had helped was in no need for it's help anymore.

Though, the small Pokémon had to admit, breaking that psychic ban altering the boy's mind had been harder than it anticipated.


End file.
